Late Night Rendezvous
by GettingTraught
Summary: When the kids of the 'Baddies' have to work to pay rent for their often absent parents, deal with parting ways, get through school, and deal with tragedies, they get some quality time together and make their own little family. Jason Todd, Jade and Artemis Crock, and Cassandra Cain.
1. Late

**Hey guys, Kate(GettingTraught) Here, this is my first story so I'm hoping for some good advice on how I can improve. No flames please and I hope you enjoy!**

**This takes place before Paula Crock is paralyzed so the Crock adults are still out on Missions, so Jason teams up with the other 'baddy' kids to pay rent for their houses and such. I just see the four of them being bros. **

**I know the ages may not all be accurate to each other, but this is what I was thinking.**

**Jade: 13**

**Artemis: 9**

**Jason: 7**

**Cassandra: 3**

**I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

Jason sighed, playing with some weeds growing through the concrete of the warehouse floor. he looked at his cracked watch with a frown, Artemis was supposed to be here by now. 9 o'clock was the planned time, they'd agreed to it and Artemis was never late. Ever. Just as the boy was getting _really_ worried, he heard the almost silent patter footsteps. Jason was about to uncover turn on his flashlight, but he stopped when he noticed something strange about the footsteps.

_Tap-tap-tapssssssh-Tap-tap-tapssssssh-Tap-tap-tapssssssh-_

Jason crawled back into the shadows even more, those weren't Artemis's footsteps, Artemis never made that much noise and always walked in a pattern of two or four, never that awkward three that was going on. He clutched the handle of his flip knife in one hand while the other slowly drug his cup of collections and wallets back with him.

"Jay, Jay-bird you here yet?" came the familiar rasp of his friend and accomplice, it really was Artemis. Jason sprung forward, flipping on his flashlight. He was about to hug his friend, but stopped. Artemis was holding a young girl with short black hair and dragging a sack behind her, that would explain the awkward footsteps.

" 'Mis, you're back...and you brought a friend..." stated the red head, a hint of dejection in his voice. He watched her plop her sack no the table and grab the cable to the lights he was just too short to be able to pull. "Why did you bring a friend?"

Artemis shrugged some, adjusting the girl so she was resting easier on her hip. "This is Cass, or Cassandra, but you know, that's long and not really good for a little girl. She's like us, you know...she's like us..." Jason nodded, relaxing. Cass was sleeping as far as he could tell, her small arms wrapped limply around Artemis's neck.

The oldest of the three pulled a chair over to the rickety table they'd dragged to their warehouse base. "Com on Jay, we gotta count the haul for the night before we can go to bed." Jason nodded, pulling his crate up to the table and putting his cup and stack of wallets on the table.

"I got about twenty in begging and two fiftyish not counting credit cards out of wallets...I didn't have time to go to more than my first three spots, but..." he trailed off, glancing at his lap.

Artemis smiled at him, patting his shoulder. "Don't trip out, I only hit my first two after I picked up Cass from Dad.. I just got about four hundred from wallets, Cass came with about ten from begging...so that's what.. two seventy, six seventy, six eighty for the day.."

Jason frowned slightly. "That enough for both rents this month, they're due tomorrow..." Artemis sighed, adjusting how she was holding Cass again. "Maybe I could go to north side and pick up a big spender's wallet on our way back..."

If he wanted to continue his thought, he didn't have the chance. Jade burst into the warehouse, a grin plastered on her face. "Guess who got dinner and a big haul~" the young teen practically skipped in, scooting their stuff to the side and dropping a multitude of wallets and jewelry on the table. "seven fifty even. What about you two and a half-pint?"

Artemis sighed. " Only six eighty, so fourteen thirty? Is that enough for both houses rent tomoro-"

Jade cut her sister off. "Rent and groceries Arty, chill. it'll work. Now, let's eat before we go home." She tossed a bag of cheep Chinese takeout onto the table along with a few pairs of breakable chop sticks. "Wake up half-pint, she needs to eat still."

The other two nodded, gently prodding Cass awake. Jason couldn't help but smile when the young girl stretched and rubbed her eyes. It was in fact, adorable.

Cass blinked, glancing at Jason first, then Jade, then the food. The young girl picked up a pair of chopsticks and broke them apart, poking at the bag of assorted take out boxes. Artemis propped open a few boxes, and all four dug into the food. When it was all done, Jade dumped the trash into one of the empty crates, and collected the money.

"Home?" question Jason before he stifled a yawn. Artemis nodded in agreement, Cass was already out on the blonde's arms. Jade smiled, picking Jason up piggy-back style.

"Home it is, let's roll." the four set out, sticking to the shadows until they reached the Crock's apartments, neither of the Crock parents were home so the kids set their prizes on the counter and headed to the girl'd duel bedroom.

"Jason pull out the tru-" started Artemis but the redhead was already pulling out the trundle bed he often used when staying with the Crocks.

"On it Arty.." Jade flipped off the lights, ending any conversations that would have taken place, soon, all four children were asleep and unaware of any noise in the house that may have been there. For once, all was peaceful.


	2. Left Behind

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all your patience, I really appreciate it! Thank you for all the amazing reviews, they make my day! This takes place about two years after chapter one, in fact each chapter will pretty much be two years apart. I hope you like it and please review so I have some motivation to update!**

* * *

When people leave, you never see it coming. it's always a secret, a wonderful little surprise. It breaks your world apart. Take Artemis for example, at the moment, her world was broken because of her sister. Jade had decided to just leave. Not only had she left, she'd managed to tick of their father right before, and leave little Artemis with an enraged father on her birthday. What a sister.

Artemis had finally gotten away from her father, his yelling and screaming, his smacks and the objects he'd thrown at her, finally she'd gotten away. Currently she was on her way to the ware house, her safe haven, the place where her family- her _real_ family was.

She dashed into the building, hugging a very confused Jason. The boy raised a brow, glancing over the blonde's shoulder at Cassandra who was trying to unload the food. Cass shrugged and Jason just patted Artemis's back.

"She left.." whimpered Artemis in a small voice, shaking slightly as the words left her lips. "Jade left today..." the oldest of the three seemed so small in this moment, quivering and on the brink of tears as Jason held her.

Cass finished setting the mandatory Chinese takeout on the table and tilted her head slightly as she watched the pair.

The still small ginger scowled fiercely, somewhat hoping his glare would reach Jade and make her come back, though that was doubtful to happen. "It'll be alright 'Mis- not like we need her anyway. She's always acting so high and mighty, all queen of the world and stuff. Besides, without her now we can go into the play set at BurgerKing and share the kids meals..." he stared at Cass, waiting for her to list more wonderful things about Jade being gone.

Being the adorable yet woman child of action she was, Cass just went over to Artemis and started twisting the blonde's ponytail around. "Jade yell lots.."

Artemis nearly giggled, wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve and finally letting go of Jason. "Yeah, she did yell a lot.." the blonde scooped Cassandra up as she always did, letting the young girl play with the mane of hair she owned. "that was always annoying.."

Jason grinned, nodding energetically. "Yeah, naggy old lady. Always telling us to turn off the lights, go to bed, don't poke the dog, watch for the Batman- don't egg the Batmobile! Ha- we showed her. She got caught a bajillion more times than we did!"

Artemis chuckled, moving over to the table. "How about we just eat, no use wasting perfectly good food." the other to children nodded in agreement and rushed to the table and without need for any more instructions broke out the chopsticks and started eating.

"Jade make us wait for chicken." blurted Cass between bites of rice. Jason burst out laughing, slamming his face against the table and shaking the small wooden structure.

Artemis giggled slightly, more at Jason and his drama queen reaction than the actual statement, though the comment _was_ totally hilarious.

As abruptly as he had fallen into hysterics, Jason sat up his face set in a stern glance, not only did he stand, he toppled his chair over. "That's right Cassy! No more will we wait for the chicken to cool!" he started marching around the table like some sort of army general. "We can eat the chicken whenever we want! No more will we be oppressed, it will be free chicken day every day! Chicken to the people!"

At this point, Cass was very confused, like, actually genuinely confused, and slightly concerned. She blinked at Jason, eyes slightly widened. After a moment of staring, she returned to her little box of rice.

"Smooth Jay-Bird, smooth." Chided Artemis with a laugh.

Jason grinned widely, revealing a missing tooth. "I learned from the best." Before anything else was said, he had shoved Artemis out of her chair and was sitting in it, finishing off her food.


	3. Consequences

**Hey all! Thank you SOSOSOSOSO much for all the Favorites, Watches, and reviews! I was inspired. Again, another two year time skip, so Artemis is 13, Jason's 11, and Cass is 7. I had to update the rating for some mild language and 'gore' I guess, it's more of mild fighting but whatever. Here's chapter three!**

* * *

"JASON PETER TODD I SWEAR TO GOD ABOVE, IF YOU TOUCH MY ASS ONE MORE TIME I AM GOING TO CASTRATE YOU!" shrieked Artemis as she slapped the boy in question straight across his snide face. Jason spiraled back, falling against the floor of the warehouse.

The ginger grinned, wiping some blood from his nose. "Calm your tits 'Mis, I was trying to get your wallet, not touching your ass. I don't have a death wish, God." he chuckled some, springing to his feet. "You just move so much as you pace that it's a touch and go target."

The blonde raised a brow, scowling at Jason. "I don't keep my wallet in my back pocket."

"I know." said Jason with a cackle. "I put it there, then decided I wanted it back." Behind the pair of wild teen/tween/young adults, Cassandra rolled her eyes and unloaded her sack of goodies onto the same old table(now just a bit more duct-taped as Jason's drama queen tendencies happened more frequently.)

Gray eyes still narrowed, Artemis sighed. "As cooky as your story is, I'm actually believing it. So why did you need my wallet, huh Jay-Bird?" she rustled his already unruly red hair before flicking his forehead, their height difference still pretty great.

Jason shrugged, shuffling awkwardly. "Ineedittogoonafieldtripatsch ool." blurted the boy in an almost incoherent manor. The two girls stared at him, registering none of his one word sentence.

Cassandra sighed. "Slower please Jason."

He sighed, brushing his bangs out of his face. "I need it to go on a field trip at school, it being money...Dad won't give me any for it and told me to find my own, but it's sixty bucks and I don't wanna take it from some random guy on the streets way things are now a days.."

Artemis pulled out her wallet after trying to figure out which pocket it was in. "Jay-Bird, I got twenty, that's it...I'm sorry.."

Cass shrugged. "We can take it from our cut, it's only forty, nothing major..."

"But we're under budget as is, and 'Mis's dad is getting really strict about it all, we can't take form our cu-"

Jason was cut off by Artemis as she shoved her hand in his mouth. "We go to the source then, take it from Dad's counted pile. No one guards it while he's off knocking heads and taking names."

"Artemis has a point you know.." piped up Cassandra with a shrug. "Besides, I need more lunch money.."

Jason stared at the two girls, eyes wide and jaw dropped wide open, letting Artemis's hand fall out. "You can't be serious, he'd murder us and stuff the bodies for targets...on second thought, it's brilliant...I love it, let's do it!" he shouldered his jacket, grabbing Cassandra's and tossing it over her shoulders. "Let's go ladies, we have some money to get"

Artemis chuckled at his extreme changes in moods, though that was common with Jason now a days. "Alright then."

The three exited the ware house, flicking off the lights and slamming the door for added effect(or so Jason swore). They made their way across Gotham's grubby backstreets and avoiding trouble as best they could until they made it to the small apartment belonging to the Crock household.

"Let's go already." said the youngest of the three as she was already halfway through the doorway and flicking on the lights. Jason and Artemis followed Cassandra in, and the trio made their way back to the forbidden room, formally Mr. and Mrs. Crock's bedroom, now aka Sportsmaster's office and bedroom. Completely off limits to the three not so reliable tweens/kids.

Jason rushed in, heading straight for the locked box left on the bed for the taking. He opened it, surprised that no lock was present.

"Hurry up Jay, he'll be back soon probably." hissed Artemis as she anxiously waited for her friend to grab the money already. For once in his life, he listened, grabbing a wad of twenties and closing the box with a snap.

The three, now extremely jumpy, headed towards the door, only to be blocked by a brick wall...well, not exactly a brick wall, a brick wall with an attitude problem and a love of violence.

"And what are you three brats doing around this late, in my private quarters?" demanded Lawrence Crock in a creepily even voice as he stared down at the trio in question.

"Shit." Breathed Jason, dropping the money from his clenched fist onto the floor. Cassandra huddled behind him, barely peaking out to watch Artemis stand in front of the both of them, meeting her father's gaze with one of defiance.

"Well?" Questioned the man as he took as step closer to them, hockey stick slung nonchalantly over his shoulder. "What. Are. You. Doing?"

Artemis took a step up to meet his. "We needed money. Our budget for school isn't cutting it and Cass is out of lunch money. Is there a problem?" Lawrence and his daughter stared at each other, never breaking the intense gaze of anger and hatred.

He stepped back, seemingly relaxing, she too relaxed with a sigh. Before Jason and Cass could blink Lawrence had full no decked his daughter, and both watched as the man slammed the hockey stick against her frame. "I am tired of your insolence!" and as soon as he had come, he left.

Cassandra peaked out from behind Jason, her breath hitching as she saw Artemis stagger to her feet. The blonde stumbled out of the room and down the hall, leaving the younger two standing frozen in the room not really wanting to move form the scene.


	4. Realizations

**Hey guys! Thanks to ****EVERYONE**** who supplied ideas for me. It was really the inspiration and boost I needed to get this story up and running. Again, two year time skip guys, do I really need to add ages up for you? I think not, it's just 13+2, 11+2, and 7+2. Pretty simple, right? Ok, enough of that numerical stuff, I just wanted to say a huge thanks to all who review, all who favorite or fallow, all who read this! It really makes my day when I get to read the reviews or PM's, that's literally what keeps me writing so thank you all so much! I'd really love it if you guys share any ideas you guys have with me, I would LOVE to hear them, and will try to use them.**

**Ugh, this is so long, I'm sorry. ONTO THE CHAPTER-**

* * *

"A little bird told me someone attempted to steal the wheels off the Batmobile." stated Artemis dryly between bites of chicken. Jason squirmed in his chair, upset that she had brought this up on one of the days where they were eating in her house, not just the warehouse. It was so much easier to be snarky in a warehouse, proven fact.

The ginger chuckled nervously. "Gee 'Mis, h-how'd you know..." it wasn't really a question, more of a realization that he was now in deep trouble. You give a girl a team with connections to the Batman and then she's all over your business. What was the world coming to? Jason decided to decide upon that later. For now, he needed charm, charm and the swagger of a million swaggy men if he was going to slide back into dear old Arty's good side.

Artemis set her fork down and stared at him. "How do you think I know Jason, what do you think? I mean, really. Just really." not to be left out of the argument Cassandra just nodded, though that's all she ever really did. No need for words when you're a badass and all.

Jason sighed, propping his feet up on the table. "Come on, you've been on the team for a few months and you're already buddy buddy with The Boy Wonder? Isn't one undeniably charming little brother figure enough?" he shot her a grin which caused Cass to make a slight snorting noise before scooting away to go and do whatever Cassandra did these days. Training with Talia no doubt.

"Charming? I do hope you're confused and thought Cass was a boy, because if you think you're charming I may have to check you into some sort of psych ward to get your head checked out." Artemis let out a self satisfied chuckle. Jason sighed, sliding down farther into his chair. "Besides, who said I considered you my brother anyway."

Jason swore a piece of his heart fell off and got stomped on by the blonde. He gaped at her slightly, not saying anything as he internally panicked. How was this possible? After all this time how were they any less than sibling-

"God Jay-Bird, calm down I was joking. Your face is priceless though!" Managed Artemis through fits of gravely yet calming laughter. The boy sighed in relief, too happy that they were still sibling close to be embarrassed by his freak out. "Hey, you _did_ realize I was joking, right?" her tone had gotten softer, less mocking and more caring.

"Y-yeah, 'course." scoffed Jason, his eyes looking downcast at the table and nice china they got out every time they ate at Artemis's house. Even if they just ate Mac n' cheese, the fine china was brought out. Before his thought process could progress farther he felt slender arms slip around his neck in a hug. Jason blinked, glancing over to see Artemis grinning at him as she hugged him.

"You and me Jay-Bird, keep that in mind." He laughed a bit before finally hugging her back. He rested his chin in the crook of her neck, half wishing her hair were down so he could just be surrounded by the fine gold silk that adorned her head and had acted as a sort of safety blanket of his when they were younger.

The familiar course laugh graced his ears and tickled his neck. "Jason, are you smelling my hair?" He couldn't help but join in her laughter, just shrugging. Long after she had stopped he continued his cackling. "Ok Jay, time for bed. It's 2 a.m. and you have school tomorrow."

He pouted, not worrying about acting is oh so matured 13. "But 'Mis-" She just cut him off with the brisk click of her tongue. She untangled herself from the hug and set the dishes in the sink. Wordlessly she grabbed his arm and hauled him upstairs to her bedroom.

"Bed. Now." She stood in the illuminated doorway, hands on her hips and back straight in a very motherly fashion, hot, but still motherly added Jason as how tired he was actually set in. He flopped down on one of the beds, pulling the blanket over himself and giving a brief mumble of goodnight. He wasn't sure why, but now it wouldn't have had bothered him to not be her brother, it would be great to be a little more in fact.

He was almost asleep when the door opened and the ponytailed teen stuck her head in. "And I'm taking you to talk to Bats about your hubcap issues after school." without a second thought she was gone and the door was closed.

The teenage boy in Jason grinned. "They always said women love the bad boys~"

* * *

**Someone requested Arson, my child, I will give you this wonderful thing, In due time my dear child. In due time.**

**REVIEWS GET FAN SERVICE Imeanwhat.**

**~GettingTraught**


	5. Moving On

**Without farther ado- have Chapter five. Ya'll know the drill, 15+2, 13+2, Dick's still at his 15 for this time, Bette's 18(Senior still) And I can see Barbara at a 16 or so. Yeah, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Senior year had been pretty good for Artemis. She was passing her classes no problem, Bette was there with her, Barbara and Dick were still at the school, and Bruce had managed to enroll Jason though he rarely showed up. On the topic of Jason, Artemis and he had been _sort of dating_ not actual dating, just, sort of. Everyone knew it of course, but frankly no one cared enough to push the issue. Everyone besides Bette of course.

"Arty what are you doing after school? I was thinking we could go get some froyo-" Bette frowned as Dick shoved her off Artemis's arm.

"Sorry Bette, Artemis and I have a project to work on later, you'll have to have your lesbian frozen yogurt date another time." Artemis just laughed at her two friends, Bette just huffed and marched off while Dick joined her in laughing. "She's such a drama queen."

Artemis grinned, punching his shoulder. "Hypocrite, so, since when do we have a project Grayson?"

Dick shrugged, taking her arm in his and starting off towards his house. "I don't know, Bruce just said to bring you home with me after school." The teen snorted slightly. "You think he wants grandkids or something?"

"If he thinks I'd let you knock me up I would say he needs to be in a nursing home anyways.. wait- you think Jason's back from he and Bruce's mission? Maybe that's it- come on Dick you're wasting time!" The blonde took off in a run, dragging Dick along with her. Soon the pair had reached the main gates of Wayne manor.

"A-A little warning next time you think- " Choked out Dick as he typed in the password and opened the gate. "I want to know when to let my feet touch the ground." Artemis just rolled her eyes, strolling into the manor like she'd done a million times. The grin on the two teens faces fell as they as Bruce and Alfred standing solemn in the kitchen. Both were dressed in black, more black than normal at least.

"What's up?" asked Dick, he glanced between the two men that had practically raised him, a frown forming on his face. "Why did you need to see us Bruce?..."

The millionaire sighed, shaking his head slightly. "Can I speak with you Artemis, outside if that's alright?" Bruce opened the door, waiting for her to go out. Obviously his question was less asking, more politely telling her what was going to happen.

"Yeah, of course.." Artemis gave Dick a slightly worried glance before going outside. Bruce nodded some, leading her over to the side of the house near where the Wayne family had started it's cemetery. "Bruce...why are we out here?" question ed the blonde as she stared at the gravestones.

"Jason didn't make it back from the mission in Sarajevo Artemis..." the man nodded towards the freshest of the graves, his face sad. "I figured..you would want to see him..."

Artemis stopped, the world stopped, her heart stopped, everything just stopped. Jason wasn't coming home, Jason would never come home. He was dead.. "Thanks Bruce.." she trudged over to the grave as Bruce left her alone. She stared at the grave, tracing the letters on his name. Jason Peter Todd. One of her oldest friends, someone who she had shared some sort of feelings with. Brother...boyfriend or crush? She would never know now..

"Hey Jason..." croaked out the girl as she sat down next to the headstone, a hand resting on the cold stone. "I uh... I really don't know what to say..."

She leaned her head against the stone, closing her eyes. "I've never been one for emotional stuff you know...heh, Jay-bird, you little shit, you got out of making up all the homework you owe..."

"That sounds like you..."

"I.." Artemis scowled as she felt a tear slip down her cheek. "I should go.."

"I'll come see you soon Jay-Bird...promise..."

* * *

**Guys...guys I can't write emotional things...I'm a failure. Please forgive me.**

**Every review gets a cookie. I swear- ya'll will get cookies. **

**~GettingTraught**


	6. Ending Regrets

**I'm an ass, I just, sorry for the long wait and sorry for this shitty blurb of a closing chapter. I just, really needed to end this, and bleh, I suck, I know. I'm sorry, I love you guys, please forgive me.**

* * *

Things work in funny ways Jason had found. Death seems so much more trivial when you've duped it once. Trivial until you find out your best friend was dead because of some super hero team.

He didn't react as harshly to the news, it wasn't worth it.

Jason stared at the stone, her name bold on the stone.

She was gone.

He had cheated death only to find death had cheated her.

He couldn't help but frown, liar and a cheat, she'd called him that before, it all made sense now.

Not that it mattered.

* * *

**Told you so. **

* * *

**_THE END_**

* * *

**__****I still love you guys, please don't hate me.**

**~GettingTraught**


	7. Flirtatious Realizations

**PLOT TWIST:**

**New Chapter. I'm still a bad person though- Enjoy~**

* * *

The last this the Red Hood expected when he was on his way back from crashing a drug deal was to see a woman in black and orange with some sort of cat mask on in the middle of what looked to be a pretty intense fight with some thugs. He settled himself on a fire escape and watched the woman fight. She was easily holding her own, every once and a while Jason would here her laugh or egg on the thugs. He had to admit, with the sense of humor she was showing, and the nice athletic curves she was sporting through the oh so tight suit if hers, he'd tap that. And so he decided it best to give the good lady his help, since he was always the gentleman of course.

Jason hopped down from his perch, double checking his mask before throwing himself into the middle of the fight. The Cat-lady barely glance at him before returning to her fight. "You always watch a fight before getting into it? Afraid it might be too much for you?" Asked the woman cockily.

Jason chuckled under his breath and took out the last standing thug. "I like to finish things, what can I say." The woman laughed, a low gravelly laugh that reminded Jason if a certain archer he was infatuated with for some time. "Say, I didn't know there was a new Kitty in Gotham, what you want a chance to Seduce the Bat?"

The woman once again laughed, this time doubling over at his statement. "God no-" she managed to get her chuckling under control. "A, he's waaaay too old, B, I'm the hero type, Batsy only goes with the Villain type. Name's Tigress. How 'bout you finish this for me: Your name is-" she glanced expectantly at him.

Jason grinned behind his mask. "Red Hood, who happens to go for the hero type." He watched her shift and rest her weight on one leg, putting her hands on her hips and glancing him over.

"Did you seriously just come down to that fight to hit on me?" He just nodded, not knowing why the right way was to react in a situation such as this. "I'm sure you're a charmer and all, but I don't go with people I meet while suited up. To many masks involved."

"Come on babe, masks make it mysterious. It's part of the charm of it all." He could almost see her give him the 'you're kidding me' stare through the mask. This wasn't going like he had planned. He hadn't expected her to be able to out sass him and resist the Charm of the Hood. Wait- who was the only person to out sass him...

Jason scrambled and took off both of his masks, jumping over and ripping hers off before she could protest. The pair stared at each other, mouths dropped to the ground of the dingy alleyway. "But you're dead-'" the unison of their words are them both stop again.

Jason threw himself at his long lost friend and engulfed her in a hug. "I missed you so much Artemis! You have no idea-" he was relieved when she wrapped her arms around him in return.

"I missed you too Jay-Bird... I missed you too..."

He was a mess, he wasn't thinking straight- It was Artemis. She was alive and in his arms and- and she was hotter than he remembered and he was taller than her and life was just great.

There was only one logical solution to the mess of realizations Jason had made, so he kissed her. It wasn't one of those friendly kisses or slow or even really all that nice. He just acted, pressing his mouth to hers and going. It was reassuring that she reacted, not really pulling away, but he was sure she was more confused now then before. His hands slid down her back, groping a feel of her 'oh so fine' ass. Maybe he had taken it too far, but he didn't give a damn. He had his Goddess squirming in his arms and be damned he was going to savor this.

Artemis pushed him off her, wiping the Jason slobber off her mouth. "Bleh- God Jay-Bird you kiss like a dog..." She grinned at him, grabbing the front of his shirt with a chuckle. "Lucky for you, I know a good teacher." With that she led him out of that little alleyway, where to nobody knows. Though Nightwing would swear that he found a pair of green panties and a Domino mask in his couch the next morning.

* * *

**That heated up quickly... yeah...I got bored...I'm sorry.**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE-**

**Arson...yeah...I apologize but... SORRY NOT SORRY.**

**-GettingTraught**


End file.
